Say It Once
by NotSoAngelic60
Summary: This is another OC story, but it's a LONG one. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The main character's name is Freddie and she was orphaned at a young age and taken in by a clan of centaurs. Will she be able to adjust to a world of people rather than a tightly nit clan?


_**Note from the Author: This is a MAJORLY altered version of the ENTIRE Harry Potter series. It's following an OC I made up. I came up with this story when I was just starting out writing fan fictions, so the character, Freddie, may seem too amazing, but I went back and I'm trying to tone it down on the awesomeness. But most of the story is still intact. Have fun reading this Harry Potter Love Story with a girl you don't know!**_

_**~Noon**_

_**p.s. The first chapter is more of a prologue.**_

_**p.p.s. I'm keeping the love pairs a secret, but obvious Ginny will NOT end up with Harry because now Freddie will. I felt like mentioning this because I hate Ginny with a fiery passion. Anyway, enjoy!**_

NIGHT SHE WAS BORN:

Freddie Sautman was born August 1st. Her parents felt they were the most blessed parents in the entire world. Freddie was born with a small tuft of silver hair at the very peak of her soft head. Her parents grew anxious trying to convince her to open her eyes so they could see her mesmerizing orange eyes that they'd only seen once when she'd just been born. Freddie was being stubborn though and kept her eyes shut.

"She's so beautiful," Luke, her father, commented breathlessly for the twentieth time. "She looks just like you," he said with a small smile. The comment was directed to his wife, Devon, but kept his gaze on his newborn daughter.

Devon didn't notice though. She felt her baby's heartbeat sync with her own through the thick blankets and wasn't able to focus on anything else.

Both of them had been too distracted to notice the sound of an apparition. Freddie's curiosity though got the better of her stubborn nature, and she opened her eyes to investigate the strange noise. When she reached out her small arms to try to get a better feel of the unknown, her parents finally took interest in the rest of the cosmos.

"There's my little niece," Sirius Black cooed over her as he advanced to Luke and Devon's queen sized bed. Devon's due date wasn't until two weeks later, so they didn't think getting out of their woodland cottage would be necessary until a later date, but Freddie obviously had other plans. Granted, the master bedroom was a wreck now, but there were no other complications in the delivery.

"Sirius!" Devon said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" She held Freddie close to her, not wanting to let her go. It was her motherly instinct.

"Don't be selfish, Devon," Luke said and put a comforting hand on his wife's tense, sweat covered shoulders. "You can't keep her to yourself forever." His smile reached Devon this time, and she reluctantly let Sirius take Freddie from her arms.

He cradled her gently. "This is my niece. Francine. Kind of a long name don't you think?" Sirius took a pause. Her parents didn't answer. Sirius went on to ask, "So will she be like you?" in a very solemn manor to Devon. Freddie took interest in his comment and reached up to investigate the new tone so different from her parents praises.

Luke answered for his momentarily heartbroken love. "There's…a strong possibility," he said, but joyfully added, "but she's only half, so…who knows. Maybe she'll fit in."

Sirius smiled and looked back down at the curious pair of orange eyes looking up at him. "Yes, I think she'll fit in just fine."

July 30th 1 year later:

Freddie stumbled and fell again in her party dress that Devon insisted on her to wear. "It's the only way she's going to stop crawling," she'd argue with Luke when he tried to convince his wife otherwise. After a few more minutes of watching Freddie tumble and Devon fixing the final _final_ touches of her make-up, they were ready to go to the Potters' for an early birthday party for their little ones. This wouldn't be the first time Freddie and Harry met. Their parents had been good friends since their days in Hogwarts. Though their friendship was questionable for the girls and suspicious for the guys, they still remained close after school. They decided to get together before the real party started to have time to talk.

Freddie and Harry were put into a small playroom to have many great adventures while their parents reminisced about their old ones.

"Shame Sirius couldn't make it," Lily commented as she passed out the tea and butterbeer to their respective owners.

"It was nice of him to drop off the kids presents beforehand though," James said with a smile as he took his chilled mug of butterbeer. "Why'd he say he couldn't come, again?"

"No clue. He just said he couldn't make it," Luke replied, taking a small cup of tea.

"I can't wait for Freddie and Harry to see what he got them! It really is so precious," Devon said with heavy enthusiasm then daydreamed of her daughter and her best friend's son riding around in circles on the toy brooms hidden safely beneath two well wrapped packages. She sighed joyfully and took her butterbeer from Lily. "Life is good," she said and took a long sip of it.

"I can toast to that!" Luke said and raised his tiny cup. The others joined in, making a cheery clank in celebration of their good fortune. The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Freddie and Harry spent the entire evening being praised and cooed over. It was a site to see the tots make such a big fuss over being separated when the party was nearing its end.

"Time for the last present," Lily said and exited the room to retrieve it.

"We really think Francine's going to like this one," James said and put Harry in his lap while Luke did the same with Freddie.

Lily came back into the room. She had a large, undecorated box with holes put into the side of it. She put the box in front of Freddie and lets her tug on the big, brown bow. Devon finished the process as she slowly lifted the top. Inside she saw a small, black, sleeping pup.

"Lily! He's so cute!" Devon exclaimed, momentarily waking the pup and bringing Freddie's attention to herself.

"We thought she might like it, you know, because of her blood," Lily said with a smile.

"What kind of dog is he?" Luke asked, cradling Freddie gently.

"An Australian Cattle Dog," James said. "Asked Sirius to pick him up last time he was there."

"This is so incredible. He's adorable," Devon said still surprised. She lifted up the sleeping dog from the box and patted its fur back down, but a little patch of fur refused to cooperate with Devon's best efforts.

Their parents exchanged good-byes and promised to visit again soon, the details to be uncovered as time passed. But as you already know, the Potters' time was running thin. But Luke and Devon's time would be ending soon as well.

THE NIGHT HER PARENTS DIED (2 days later):

Luke and Devon hurried to get things packed; Freddie did not make a sound the whole time; her bright orange eyes staring at her parents in curiosity; her now shoulder-length hair swaying back and forth when her parents hurried past. Erasmus, the name they'd given to the Australian Cattle Dog, slept soundly beside her. But his peaceful nap was disturbed when a foreign scent invaded the air. He barked rhythmically in aggression.

"Hurry, he's here!" Devon said in worried whispers to Luke. Luke transfigured into his Animagus form; a proud, big, gray wolf. He walked outside to skulk, and Erasmus lied back down next to Freddie. Devon set out Luke's bottomless bag and put various things inside of it. She picked it up like it was nothing even though it would have seemed like it would have been filled to the brim with books and money and other necessities. She stopped and looked over everything in the bag. She rushed out the room to get one more thing; a small box that contained rattling contents with every quick move Devon made.

Freddie fell asleep for no particular reason, maybe just bored, but Erasmus remained awake, his curiosity peaked. Freddie turned on her side, her hair turning a dark brown. (Not too long after she was born did they find out she was a Metamorphmagus, like Luke) There was a yelp from outside, and Devon started to slow her pace as she cried silently. Luke was dead. Devon walked over to Freddie and picked her up, "Erasmus, "she said to the small pup, about to give her last command, in a tongue that wasn't comprehensible to regular humans, magic or muggle, "I need you to hide. Hide and Seek. A very trustworthy group of people will come later and get you and Francine. Take care of you. You are to do what they say from then on. Understand?" Erasmus barked then growled at the entrance of their living room. Voldemort had just entered.

"Where is she?" he hissed at her in a surprisingly calm fashion.

Devon's response wasn't as calm, "I would gladly die before I let you get your hands on my daughter!"

"That can be arranged my dear Black," Voldemort said. Devon released a furious growl at him, much like a wolf, and set Freddie back down on the crib. Erasmus took to hiding under her blanket with her. Her hair had gone back to the original silver.

"You know in my opinion," Voldemort began, "she looks nothing like either of you." He took out his wand, and Devon took out hers. They dueled for only 2 minutes before Devon was already worn out. She weakly walked over to get in front of Freddie. "Move or I will finish you off."

"Never," Devon said darkly to him. "I would gladly give my life for my daughter. I know what you did with Lily, you bastard. What you've done with Harry. How you did not completely lose your power. That's why you need to kill us, right? To get full power back?"

Voldemort laughed evilly, and smirked at her. "Yes, that is the reason. Muggle methods are too mundane for me, but your husband seemed intrigued by the little dagger I hold in my hand." He lifted his other hand to showcase the blood of Luke slowly caking itself onto the blade. Devon growled low and was ready to pounce. "Avadakadavra!" Voldemort said slowly giving Devon enough time to quickly cover Freddie. Her last remaining parent was dead now too.

Freddie lied asleep and restless under the covers of her crib, mumbling words. Voldemort walked up to her, and whispered to her, "You'll see mother and father soon enough." He laughed and pointed his wand at the infant's neck. "Avadakadavra," he said in a whisper again. But, much like with Harry the spell reflected, hitting Voldemort instead of Freddie, leaving a scar on the left side of her neck.

The remaining death eaters burned down the cottage where Freddie was still asleep. The house burned down around her and Erasmus.

Later that night, the trustworthy group of people came and took Freddie and Erasmus from their burnt down home. They were both part of the centaurs clan now...

_**I hoped you enjoyed the prologue! Keep a look out for **_**Chapter 1 Year 1**_** coming out soon!**_


End file.
